There's a Melody Just For You
by PrincessxJas
Summary: Aine and Sakuya's children are now adolescences. Follow the story of their daughter as she enters the world of music in her mother's foot steps. Read along as she battles to stand on the same stage as her father in hopes of finally making a connection with him using her own strength.


Our story starts here on an average subway train in Meguro, very fitting since this tale is definitely a journey with an unknown destination. Just go wherever the music takes you. Follow the song of your heart and one day, all the answers you are looking for will open to you. Sounds like a cheesy motivational memo, right? But it was a line that got the heroine of our story through a lot of tough emotional and mental situations and presently- the many more to come.

Inside one of the train carts was like a sauna filled with sweaty foppish pigs. Amongst them were a few high school students, denoted by their uniforms. Oddly enough, there was one girl wearing sunglasses. There was not an inkling of sunlight in the underground mode of transportation. One would wonder why she would do something so silly. But of course it was to draw attention away from her eyes! Not sounding like a good argument? Okay, I'll buy it. But what if I revealed that even though her hair was just as dark as the other passengers, she was born in America? What if I then concluded that her father's eyes were very blue and that she had inherited- honestly- her father's features? Aha! Makes a little more sense now, doesn't it?

Ookouchi,- sound familiar?- Maiko, since she was nine was plagued with unwanted attention, bombarded with discrimination, and quizzed with question after question. She did indeed look Japanese- or at least half Japanese for those who picked up on it. So over the years, she simply learned to conceal her odd feature as much as possible. And that is why her wearing shades was not as bad as looking silly with a pair of sunglasses on her face.

In this knit-picky society, Maiko wasn't as ostracized as she could have been. She chose to live a very subtle social life. She had two friends that she loved more than anything here in Japan. One was your average Japanese school girl attending a private high school that was very much out of the means of her household- but her parents sacrificed for her anyway and the other was much like Maiko in the fact that she was a foreigner. She, however, was from Europe and not America. And now, I'm sure you are wondering- how did she choose to live a subtle social life? What other choices are there for her? Well— most children of celebrities live a high profile life if they choose to. But Maiko took it to an extreme, and for good reasons.

Ookouchi, Sakuya, her father, as popular as he was as an artist still held a massive fan base. Even at this age! Maiko and her older brother Shine did often squabble which one of them was their father's biggest fan. Even though Maiko briefly did debut herself as a child star, that was a long, long time ago. Ten years ago to be exact. And her step to stardom was practically nonexistent. She stood in this train without anyone knowing who she was or who her parents were. But that doesn't mean no one knew. There were a few people in agencies that knew of her existence.

Stepping off the subway, Maiko began the walk to her high school. It was a high school filled with a history of celebrities and even now a few teen celebrities were enrolled there. It is a fitting program right? Maiko was spaced out and not really thinking about anything when BAM! She was knocked forward a bit and had the weight of a person around her size pressing against her.

"Morning, Iko-tan!"

Maiko clenched her teeth. She grumbled a reply as the body slid off of her. There was a girl with light colored hair-obviously bleached- and a uniform with a skirt that was raised, messily put on, and barely ironed. Her hair was in an A-line cut with a side fringe. The girl pressed a closed fist to her chin and nibbled on her thumb a little, giggling as she did.

"Think Tsuki-chan's going to be late again? Tachibana-sensei is gonna be sooo pissed. It's her fifth day in a row!"

Maiko smiled. Mitsuki, known better as Tsuki-chan, was actually from Europe and transferred about three years ago. Her Japanese was a little poor at first, but the basics helped her master it more or less relatively fast. It was cute when she struggled and got angry. Her actual name is Sybille but it was just too hard for poor Asahina, Maiko's current company, to pronounce.

"Ah, who knows…"

Maiko began,

"maybe she'll get her act together?"

She commented as she looked behind her. She spotted the long brown hair waving in long pig tails. Maiko snickered. She too wore her hair in pig tails that Nanny-san curled for her every day. The pig tails, like Sybille's, were high and ended just past her shoulder. Sybille on the other hand had high pig tails that ended at her hip. Maiko's hair was dark like her father's. Shine's lighter brown took after his mom, even though it was darker when he was younger.

"I'm still worried about why she thinks that the teachers are going to let her get away with wearing those brow piercings. It is never going to happen."

Asahina laughed a great laugh that was right from her stomach. She chimed in agreement in between fits of laughs. Mitsuki, whose real name is Sybille, walked up to them and scoffed.

"You are so friggin' loud."

Maiko gasped.

"_Friggin? Are you sure you aren't looking for another word that begins with an f?"_

Maiko inquired in English. Mitsuki just gave her an annoyed look.

"It is TOO fucking early to be cussing! Do you know how much shit I had to hear? That son of a bitch had the nerve to call my house. So what I was late? Sensei don't teach me shit anyways in the morning! English is first and I know damn well I speak it better than he does! Shit…"

Mitsuki was famous for her lack of restraint when it came to her very colorful vocabulary. Maiko snickered after hearing her friend swear like a sailor after just saying it was too early too. The three of them entered the building and made their way to their classroom. They stood out because of Mitsuki's ridiculous sex appeal, Asahina's overbearing cuteness, and Maiko's pretty face with mysterious charm. Maiko sat down at her desk which was beside Mitsuki's.

"You two. Take it off, now."

A man's voice shot through the air. Maiko looked at the owner of said voice. He was just standing there giving them the stank-eye. Maiko's sunglasses were dark so she just pretended that she couldn't see he was looking their way. Maiko wasn't the only one with different colored eyes. Mitsuki being a foreigner, she had green eyes. Poor Asahina, feeling left out, actually bought colored contacts once just to fit in with her weird foreign friends.

"Don't act stupid, I know you hear me."

The teacher's voice rang again. Mitsuki clucked her tongue,

"So fuckin' annoying."

She mumbled under her breath. The man looked at her with sharp eyes and she just rolled her eyes before removing the three brow piercings and the cartilage piercing. She tucked them away in her bag and huffed. Mitsuki then put her head in her hands in a brooding fashion. The man then addressed Maiko,

"Yukimura-san…"

Maiko clucked her tongue as well and removed the glasses revealing burning blue eyes. She glared at the man who then motioned to her bag. Even though her last name is Ookouchi, in order for people not to realize whose child she is Maiko has most things under her mother's maiden name, even though all her legal documents are properly filled out.

School went by fast every day. It was like a never ending cycle that just ate days away. Maiko sighed as she walked into the subway station and made the forty minute journey back home. It was ridiculous, why couldn't they find a masionette near Nanako? Maiko began thinking it would have been fine to just live in a little space, but that wouldn't have worked when her whole family decided to stay in town. Speaking of which… Maiko looked down at her bag as she retrieved her cellular. She had a missed call and a text message from her mother. So she was already in town? Heh. Maiko closed her phone and used her yearly pass to board the train and head on home to greet her mother.

It had been about three months since she had seen her mother and a couple of years since she last saw her brother or father. Holidays and the like were spent with just Maiko and Nanny-san. That would leave any child feeling bitter knowing that on the other side of the world your whole family is getting cozy without you. Maiko stepped through the door and there was a woman with a great figure despite her age in a little red dress. Her hair was light in color but one could see she was Japanese. She smiled and ran to embrace her child. Maiko didn't return the favor though. Instead she stepped away after a while which placed a frown on her mother's face.

"_What do you want?"_

The woman tsked and shook her head. She waved her finger back and forth.

"_Maiko, I know it's been hard for you dear. But your father sent me here with a request."_

Maiko's eyes widened and her face turned red with anger.

"_If that were the case he should have called. He hasn't spoken to me since I first entered high school which was two years ago. No calls- only a post card on my birthday and a gift for Christmas. I might be more inclined to accept whatever it is if you guys didn't throw me out like a leper."_

"_MAIKO!"_

The woman's voice rang out after her little rant. The woman almost wanted to slap her child but couldn't because in some aspects she had every right to be angry. The woman sighed.

"_What if I told you that there was a way for you to see your father more often? And even in a professional environment which would mean you would see him a lot more than Shine and I."_

Maiko tilted her head and listened carefully as her mother explained exactly what her father's request was. Maiko rode in the back of a black Mercedes her father kept in Japan with her clothes changed. She headed to Bunkyo, the headquarters of a massive record company with her mother's words in thought.

'_You love music, and you still love to sing and write songs just like your father. Instead of being in the center of attention, why don't you try your father's job of helping behind the scenes?_'

In the midst of her ride over, there was much discussion going on at the point of destination. A man in a business suit stood as if he were a royal guard and every passerby was wary of his presence. Another man, lanky and not nearly as graced with presence, ran to the former almost out of breath.

"Sir, Sakuya still refused to allow Aine Yukihiko to write for us. Apparently she too has decided to retire for good."

The man's eyes sharpened.

"What? He clearly stated over the phone that-"

The gentleman trying to catch his breath shook his head.

"Sakuya promised his daughter instead. He says that she surpasses her mother and is more aware of contemporary themes and changing cultural values and that is precisely why Mr. Grazer has agreed to put her under contract."

The collected gentleman scoffed as Maiko came through the door without her sunglasses. The man overlooked her for a moment before registering those eyes. Abruptly he left the informant and stood before the girl in a friendly manner. All the while doubting her abilities, but the last thing he wanted was for her to report to her father that she was treated ill while she was in their company. Thinking on it, Rupert Glazer would kill them for mistreating his granddaughter.

"And who might you be?"

Maiko sighed an uninterested sigh.

"I hate this sort of thing. You know who I am- that's why you approached me. Sasaki-san I presume?"

The man was taken aback by her abrasiveness. He let out a single laugh for he was shocked. He didn't think that she would be so overbearing. But then again, her lineage made it a little more understandable. He chuckled and led her to a lounge that had a one way glass. She could see the five member band in the room next door rehearsing, but they couldn't see her watching. Looking at their movements and listening to the song as a whole, the bass, guitar, keyboard, drums, and vocals, her brows furrowed as she concentrated. She had a hunch, and she was a little reluctant to confirm it.

The sweet melodies of a love note

I'll fill your fantasies with me in the mix

I'll wrap you up

Repairing things you can't fix

Reminiscing the screaming

Reliving the bleeding

Each drop of sweat I'll lick away

The desires of this climatic night will

In your memories

Forever we will stay

Her eyes were even more scrutinizing to the vocalist because he had the audacity to parade around with no shirt. He had a decent body, but the fact that he felt he needed to flaunt it bothered Maiko a little more than it should have. But she was a little irked that they were trying to emulate her father's greatness. The man known as Sasaki-san pressed a button and over a microphone called out for the men to stop. They were probably surprised seeing as abruptly they stopped. The vocalist came out first and Maiko could feel the shamelessness. He looked like a deer in headlights because a girl was standing here and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was half naked.

"Who is this?"

The blonde Asian asked. Maiko scoffed. She didn't like the bleached Asian look when they went all the way to blonde, even if it was dirty. The next member to come out of the room was also blonde. Her hair was long and flowing and very curly. She clucked her tongue. Where they trying to copy her father's whole friggin' legacy? Her eyes sharpened and she realized that this second member was gorgeous. Even more so than Towa-sama. Her eyes were blue and Maiko concluded that she was a foreigner.

"What's a girl doing here?"

Maiko was taken aback by the low voice that came from her throat.

"What do you mean? You're here…"

Then another member came out chuckling. Wondering what she was talking about when suddenly she was slammed against the wall by the foreigner. The feel of the chest and muscles as well as his words:

"I'm one hundred percent male. Don't believe me? Care to find out…?"

Let Maiko know she was truly mistaken which just made her confirm that these sons of a bitch were really going after her father's image. When the last two came out and she noticed one of their resemblance to Atsuro it was the last straw. She picked up all of their roles. Which meant this shirtless idiot was supposed to be…. Maiko's eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"So, you're the new lyricist for Climax?"

Maiko turned to the voice of presumptuously the most normal one out of the five and gave a nod that didn't hesitate to show her disdain.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

Maiko's glare pierced in the shirtless buffoon's direction.

"I mean she's just a high schooler. What would she know about this industry? I know Lucifer had a high school girl write their lyrics but that woman is a legend."

Maiko heard something deep inside her snap. She stepped to him with her true colors waving like a flag: haughty, irritated, and self-important. She huffed and her voice shrilled out in contempt.

"I know what you're trying to do and you don't have the right to judge me. You little snot nosed green horns. Don't judge me without knowing what I'm capable of!"

The blonde took a step back. He was completely off guard and did not even begin to entertain the thought of her being this feisty. His mistake. Maiko's blue eyes burned even more when she saw him backing away. He couldn't even stand her glare? How was he going to make it into anything?

"I was in this industry before you even thought to be! My father thinks I can do this job so your opinion is irrelevant!"

Sasaki leaned in and whispered into the object of Maiko's rage's ear. Telling him who exactly she was. His eyes lit up. He chuckled briefly, studying her features before confirming it himself. He tossed his hand in the air before turning around. Leaving the girl with only this remark of approval:

"If that's the case, there is no way we can argue with that."

He waved to the girl leaving the rest of the band members curious of what Sasaki told him and Maiko confused about what he knew that changed his mind so quickly.

***Author Notes***

Hey every one! This is the one and only Princess Jas! Here to say hello. I may draw a cover for this story. I'm not sure. BUT! I plan on updating about every 1-2 weeks. So be on the look out! I hope everyone who decides to follow this story likes it very much and even though it probably doesn't have as much Sakuya and Aine as you would like at the moment. If you'd follow the story, I promise they enter much more later! But for now, peace! Bl

If you have any things you'd like to see in my writing whether it be with syntax, flow of story, or the characters please message me or leave a review!


End file.
